Color filters may be used to display color images, such as on display devices including computer monitors, television sets and the like. Heretofore, color filters have been fabricated using a lithographic process wherein photosensitive materials are deposited on a substrate in a vacuum chamber. This fabrication process is time consuming, expensive, and may result in color filters having defects, including inadequate brightness or color inconsistency, such that the color filter may be discarded. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a color filter, and a method of manufacturing the same, that may be manufactured with reduced expensive and time, and may have a reduced number of defects.